Always In Hospitals
by toumeiillusion
Summary: Three times in one summer is ridiculous for just about anyone else but, in all fairness, they were all for different injuries. [Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid]


"Aww man, Grace. You really like getting stuck in hospital beds, don't you?" Mabel asked with a grin. I found it hard not to smile back, knowing that she was only covering up the worry and tension in the air with a joke. Three times in one summer is ridiculous for just about anyone else but, in all fairness, they were all for different injuries. I looked at the cast on my arm and wondered how I was going to be able to do anything with it on for the rest of the summer.

"That or they just like me. Can you make this thing less… plain? When I get out of here, that is. I don't think they'd appreciate anyone messing with it right now."

The look of pure joy on her face was well worth whatever would follow when we got to the decorating point. It almost washed away every twisted and pained expression I knew she made when my arm broke in the first place. I wished they weren't my fault but wishing didn't help. Wishing never helps when it's up against the truth. It's just not how the world works.

There was a squeeze on my good hand and, reluctantly, I turned my head to face Dipper. I was expecting him to be upset, not necessarily angry and not necessarily sad, but he looked proud instead. It was the kind of pride a parent gets when their child makes team captain or when a baby takes their first steps. It was enough to throw me off.

"Dip…?"

He shook his head, signaling me to be quiet, and opened his mouth to speak when the door flew open and a large mass of yellow launched itself at me. Dipper's hand pulled away from mine. The sound of chairs tipping over hit both ears at the same time and I had to hide a laugh. Even in shock, the twins were in sync. It was priceless.

Or it was until it was pushed from my mind.

"Doll! You're not dead!"

"Is this really the time to be over dramatic, Bill?" I asked as I pushed myself up from the bed. I was used to this by now, him rushing into rooms and knocking everything over, but I could never get used to him always thinking that injuries always killed humans. He wasn't entirely wrong but it didn't stop it from being annoying.

He took the hand Dipper had released and held on to it too tightly, like he was afraid it wasn't real. I considered that he was actually afraid I had died but there was no way. He knew just about everything, including how and when I would die, so why he was acting like this couldn't have been tied to that. Unless he wasn't being honest about knowing everything.

"Bill… Let go of her."

"Hush up, Pine Tree. You wouldn't even let see her when she was sleeping. I think you can live with me holding her hand for a while."

They glared at each other, having a silent fight over something small once again. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Mabel. She clapped her hands and moved between them, giving each a warning. Dipper was the first to look away, mumbling softly the way he always did. Mabel touched his shoulder gently and smiled softly. Something so small from her was enough to make him lighten up and reminded me that she really did know him best.

Bill looked back to me and leaned down, drawing my full attention back to him. His breath tickled but the closeness wasn't uninvited. I actually liked when he got close. He only did it when he didn't want anyone to hear and that meant he wasn't being as loud. A tenseness in my shoulders that I hadn't realized was there eased.

"I really am happy you're safe. It only broke in one place. I can fix it for you if-"

"It's fine. I can live with a broken arm. Besides, Mabel's gonna decorate my cast." I smiled briefly and lifted my arm a bit just to show him it was okay. He frowned a little but nodded, heeding my wish for it to stay as it was. He probably didn't understand why but that was alright with me. He'd learn someday.

Dipper came over and silently placed his hand on my wrist, giving Bill a meaningful look, and kissed my forehead. "We need to go back to the Shack and tell everyone that you're okay. We'll be back tomorrow, alright?"

He straightened up and started toward the door, grabbing Bill's arm along the way. Dipper dragged him out as he was pouting and complaining about not getting to say goodbye. I laughed even after the door closed and settled back into the bed. I'd see at least Bill tonight, maybe Dipper if he snuck in, and that was nice. I wouldn't be alone, even in the hospital after visiting hours. For the first time since I was ten, I closed my eyes and slept peacefully, without a closet and without darkness.


End file.
